


Of those Tangled histories in burguess

by WindyEngel



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Brave (2012), Hotel Transylvania (Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, F/M, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 03:10:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12739815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyEngel/pseuds/WindyEngel
Summary: 300 years ago Omegas where extinct , or that's what most people believe . Nowdays they just hide very well in their houses or get sold in the black market . So , what happens when a little private road in Berk , Burgess Street , holds not one or two , but four omegas ? whell , hunters are on the run and alfas are going to protect the Omegas of their neightborhood . But first , they need to know that Omegas actually exist .





	1. Welcome to Burguess

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Enjoy!  
> Can someone be my beta? ;p

“About 300 years ago the last male Omega died. It was documented to be a young lion boy who died of tuberculosis at the age of sixteen, just as his omega pheromone where awakening. Some scientist believed that the omega genes were degenerated and eliminated due to the  constant inbreeding and incest in the omega farms. What is true is the fact that omegas were treated as livestock and that got them to their extinction.” 

-Do you hear??- a brunette kid jumped around his friends as he waved the history book- Omegas were real! I knew it, it says here that the last one was found in New Zealand and over here it says that the possibilities to be born as Omegas are past down to future generations and it may be just a sleep gene.-

-That's pretty cool! Do you believe someone we know could be an Omega?- his dark skin friend asked him while his twin, transformed in a black eagle, sat by his shoulder.-

-Idon't know, we must really take close attention at everybody around the school, we have to see if anyone turning 16 smells like flowers or like home, it says here that those are the most common smells that Omegas used to have.- the kid walked faster to the house of one of his friends, passing by a sign that said Burguess road. A private road that lead to a group of houses at the beginning of a forest.

If this kids would have paid more attention they would have seen a white animal following them with his bright blue eyes, protecting himself in the fresh fallen snow. The little creature got up and, slowly, got one foot in front, wanting to follow the kids. Then he turned around and watched the forest, his house. With one small sight he turned around and start running back, looking for a really special wolf who he had to take care. They, after all, were alone in the forest after their parents deaths and he had promised to be a good big brother to his sister. Also was the fact that he was an Omega and there was the possibility that they would take him away to breed him and get more Omegas. Just as his mom had told him happened long time ago.

The fox shift back into his human form. A guy in his 18 years old with snow white hair and the brightest blue eyes someone has ever seen. His pale skin didn't feel the cold from touching the snow barefoot as he approached a brown wolfpup. The little canine was digging eagerly into the snow until it found it. Turning back to his original form, a little girl with brown hair and brown eyes, she pulled something from the snow, turning to show it to her brother.

-Jack, look, its aromatic roots! We can cook the rabbit you hunt yesterday and make dry meat.- the little girl showed his brother her discover while he just let a smile grow on his face.

-That's great Em! Let's collect them fast so we can go back home and play in the iced pond!- the guy dropped himself to his knees and start digging for more of those roots. He was so focused on getting as much as these roots out that didn't realize voices were approaching where they were. Luckily his sister was more conscious of her surroundings and sooner than later alert his brother, both changing into their animal forms before someone saws them and running away to their secluded home with their catch.

 

They didn't saw the tall green eyes auburn haired guy who was exploring the threes of his new home.

Hiccup was excited. The house he was renting with all his dragon shifter friends from back on Berk was not big enough for everyone, he new, but it was his first place for his own. They all have decided they wanted to live outside of college and rent a house together. It was a five bedroom old house for 15 dragon teenagers but they have figured that since most of them didn't spent that much time inside of the house, why not? To see his point taken he was right now with Toothless, Astrid and Fishlegs looking for a place into the woods where everybody could work out. They were vikings, they were used to throwing axes and wrestling, things that you could not do inside of a very crowded house. Also feeling the cold in his body kind of remind him of home.

Just as he was gonna turn around and leave he saw it. Fox paws followed by wolf paws. It looked like the animals have been digging for some kind of roots before all of the noise scared them away. But, why did a fox and a wolf were together? Hiccup looked around and then got one knee to the ground, inspecting what they were digging. It was aromatic ice roots. He have seen them in home but here they were not useful. You could find better aromatic roots in a store than the ones right there.

-HICCUUUUUP- he heard Astrid calling him. He got into his feet once again and start walking fast to where she was. There he found something really similar to The cove back home. There was a frozen lake and surrounding the frozen lake was enough to space for all of them to play and practice. Toothless and Astrid were already there, the blond blue eyes girl was checking around and placing some targets on the threes while Toothless was looking at something really intensely. Hiccup got closer to the later, a pale skin kid with the darkest hair and poison green eyes you had ever seen. His cousin name wasn't even Toothless, that was a nickname they have given him because at the age of 12 he had lost all of his tooth's at once and the nickname kind of stuck.

-Whats it buddy- Hiccup asked as he got closer to the dark haired male. He direct his poison green eyes in Hiccup and then back down into the earth, where you could see roses still growing despute of the cold weather. Two bushes in front of two threes with the “mom” and “dad” carve in them.

-They are buried here.- Toothkess got up and then looked at Hiccup once again. -I don't think whoever put them here cares but it would be nice if we don't mess with their parents graveyard.-

-we could even bring them flowers every time we come here too- Hiccup suggestion made his cousin smile and then nod with an enthusiastic grin turn around and help Astrid mark the territory.

After they finished marking the clearance with their alpha smell they turned to go back home, that's when he saw it. This white movement was a moment by the graveyard and then it had disappeared, leaving a trace of peppermint and snow smell. Toothless froze in his place and looked back to where Hiccup and Astrid were, hopping they didn't noticed it. They didn't. He wasn't gonna say anything just yet, but if he remembered completely that smell was from an Omega. He as a Beta was able to not be to affected by the smell but his friends were in danger. Turning around he grabbed Hiccup's arm and tug him away.

-Need to find Fishlegs- was his answer to the confuse glance of his two friends.

 

Later that day in that same spot an old lady passed walking fast and turning around so nobody was following her. Her curly black hair bounce as she run throughout the forest and got closer and closer to the entrance of a cover cave. She got inside of the cave and walk with a lamp in her hand making her the path in the dark. When she got to the other end of the cave the silhouette of a tall forgotten tower stand on her view. Walking to the door to the tower she climbed up the long stairs, until she got to the top of the tower. Then she went to the higher room to see her beloved child sleeping. Her little niece with a long blonde hair, never cut down, was completely out in her sleeps. With love she cover the girl and then walked back to her room. Maybe she was being a little paranoid and crazy but she didn't want to let her sister's baby have contact with anyone, Omegas were rare and they could kidnapped or killed her, just as they did with Rapunzel parents when she was just born. Mother Gothel got herself to bed and sight. If anybody saw what she did to the girl they would have called her evil but she just really didn't want the evilness to touch her little flower.

 

While Rapunzel was happy being protected by her “mother” another young Omega was fighting not to far away from where she was sleeping. In a secluded mansion, the only mansion at the end of Burgess road, this Omega red haired girl throw the pendant her mother was trying to force her to use. Her untamed hair had try to being tied down in a loose bun to tie said pendant that will cover her Omega pheromones on her neck but she was tired and sick of that treatment. 

-NO, MOM, I WON'T USE THAT AGAIN- she screamed getting up and pointing at her mother- It makes me feel tired and dirty every time I use the cover, why can't I just fight any guy who comes looking for me? I can do it! Believe in me! I'm gonna be the first Omega who comes back from seclusion AND doesn't get an Alfa to submit her.-

-NO Merida, understand me please, I'm allowing you to not get married because you fought that so hard but this is the other only solution.- her mother grabbed her face, looking at her really sad, what made her daughter’s angry semblant calm a little- I know it's horrible and sucks, I know it more than anything because I use exactly the same thing, but we don't want Mor´dur to happen again.-

The girl sight, she wasn't gonna stop fighting but maybe, just maybe, for tonight she was gonna allow it so her mother was so worried. But tomorrow, oh, tomorrow she was gonna fight and run to the forest all day long to practice archery with her friends without her mother's knowledge. Maybe she could even bring some of leftovers to the siblings who were always looking out for her and maybe she could even get them to talk to her.

 

Not that far from her, in the only hotel this town had, a girls daddy was having the same treatment before she had the chance to go flying with her father. Her blue eyes close when some water splashed her face. She then sight and turn around so her overprotective father got her splashed her back with the hormone killer that the redhead mother had in the pendant. After that she transform into a bat and went flying throughout the window, being followed suit by her alpha dad. And went flying into the night.

 

The history book said Omegas where just a sleep Gene but what they didn't know is that the Gene wasn't sleep, just nobody born Omega was documented since 300 years ago. Mostly because the Omega hunters.

 

A black mustang pulled over in the middle of the night, driving into Burgess road, parking next to a house where teenagers were screaming at each other loudly and blasting music throughout the walls. A tall black haired grey skin figur got out of the car taking out of his pocket a handful of keys.walking to the front of the cottage he opened the door, getting welcome by a dusty interior. Well, he didn't mind the dust and he won't be using the studio a long time anyway. Going to the closest table he left on top of it a diary. Inside was the name, age and price of every Omega he had hunted and sold to the higher better. A picture of a little girl dressed on a white dirty nightgown and shackles on her wrists has poking out of the diary, with the name “Valka" and a date, the date when she, the only Omega that escaped him, had being captured the first time. 

The man, Pitch Black, went back to his car to retrieve his hunting utensils, after all he has heard there were some Omegas in this little town hiding and he was gonna find them. Omegas were extremely valuable in today's world and his friend, Mor´dur, seem missing it was his time to look and hunt them down


	2. Some sad and angst stories

A day mean different things for different creatures. For a cat it meant one long nap and like four hours of playtime, for a tree it meant 12 hours of making oxygen and 12 hours of producing CO2. For Toothless four hours looking info in the internet with his best friend for whatever information they could find in the Omega they saw a week ago, six hours of sleeping, breakfast, classes and lunch. For Emma Overland tho, for her it meant an accident, a new friend and 4 long hours of feeling that she may loose the only family she had.

 

**The accident**

Emma Overland praised herself to be a really smart kid. Her brother used to say that she was the brains and he was the charm of their little family and she used to joke about how she was gonna be a really intelligent adult and pull them out of the woods to live in the city. The truth was he was pretty clever to be a 10 sumers old kid. She had learn to read and write by herself with the books her parents had in the little cabin, she already knew how to cook some of the stuff her brother had a hard time making and she could identify all the medical plants they needed without help.

But sometimes she believed that because she was so smart she deserved that last piece of dried meat the her brother was saving for later or she would ask her brother why didn't they were playing with the other kids outside of the forest. At those times her brother would play her and make her think of other things or he would tag her and go out running, making her chased after him.

This night, tho, she had asked her brother why weren't they like a normal family, and her brother had blamed himself. He never had blamed himself so she instantly had climbed to his lap and told him that she didn't care, that all she cared was to be with him and he had smiled so brightly sad that had made her so guilty. They were a little family, a broken one but a happy one.

The next morning, while her brother went to a little river by the house to wash himself she had gone by herself to a part of the forest that was prohibited. Over that part her parents used to warn her that actual animals, not the ones who changed into humans but the ones who were mean, went hunting for little kids to eat them. But she had saw from far away yesterday that some really pretty blue flowers were growing in front of a cave. So without thinking she had gone to get those flowers to make her brother happier than yesterday.

She had approached the cave without being carefull and had bent to pick some of those precious treasures that were gonna make her brother so happy and could decorated their house. She hadn't realized it was a trap until her brother had screamed at her. She had looked at him puzzled and tried to walk to him to see under her feet an almost invisible line.

-Jack?- Emma had looked at her brother suddenly scared. looking around her she saw that the line connected to a trunk that would hit her as soon as she pulled her feet.

-It's okay. It's okay. Don't look down, just look at me.- Jack looked calm but serious. looking at her sister and making moves with his hands to maintain her in her position.

-Jack, I'm scared.- Emma heard the log made a sound and she felt her hands getting colder with fear and nerviosismo. It looked as Jack had also heard the noise and looked around to see how he could help her.

-I know, I know...but you're gonna be alright...you're not gonna get hurt...We're gonna have a little fun instead.- He smiled a little at her still looking around but glancing at the trap every few seconds.

-No we're not!- Emma screamed, at the edge of tears and feeling her legs shaking.

-Would I trick you?- Jack smiled at moving his hands.

-Yes! You always play tricks!- She knew a she had to restrained herself, but she was getting tired of being in that position and her legs were shaking now.

-Well, alright...well, not, not this time. I promise. I promise, you're gonna be...you're gonna be fine.- He fixated his eyes on his little sister, the love of his life, the only family and the most precious person in the hole universe to him and felt a rush of confidence, making him smile a little at her and making Emma feel a little less scared.- You have to believe in me- He searches around and see a shepherd's staff lying forgotten on the floor.- You wanna play a game? We're going to play Walking on the tightrope! Like we play every day!

-But you always fall when it's your time- Emma said shaking a little less, she had to be strong, she wasn't gonna cry.

-I know i know… but this time I wont because its as easy as...one…- he put his foot in front and mug a little to make her chuckled. -whoaaaa… that was close jejeje two…- bend his legs- and three- he jumps in front and grabs the staff from the floor.- now is your turn-

Jack gaze got fixated on her again, as she looked down, breathing deeply and then their eyes got connected again.

-One- her brother says as she put her left foot in front, not moving the one who had the line underneath, she wobble a little but catch her balance quickly.- two…- she bent her knees.- three.- She grabs hold of Jack's staff and jumps. He pulls her throwing himself in one massive effort to sling to safety.

Emma smiles, looking up in time to see the trunk hitting her brother in the side and throwing him meters away. Her brother´s name past her lips as a scream while she ran towards him, tears not longer contained on her eyes.

Not so far away a brunette hound was tracking down squirrels when he heard the loud scream. His dog ears got up, looking in the direction on the scream and start running towards it. In another part of the forest, two friends were playing archery when the scream occur. They both looked at each other and the male transform into a horse, while the female redhead jump on top of him, eager to go towards the help cry.

-Jack, please jack, don't play tricks on me please, wake up, please- Emma got next to her brother on her knees. He was unconscious and a little blood was running down from his mouth. He looked like a ragdoll thrown to the floor. Quickly she put her face where his heart has and hear the slow beating. She heard quick steps and then they stopped behind her.

-Is he…- a boy's voice and then she turn to see one of the kids that used to play in the forest standing with a horrified semblant, that quickly cover as he approached her, dropping himself on his knees.

-He was hit by a trunk- Emma answer, crying with impotence. - He is gonna die-

-No his not- they heard a female talking in an accent, as well as horse steps. They turn to see a redhead jumping down from a black horse and approaching at them with decision.- Help me put ‘im on top of Angust, we have no time, ‘e will take ‘im to my ‘ouse.

Sooner than later emma, transformed into a wolf, was following the she-bear and the hound to the bear house, getting inside by a secret side door and then transforming herself in human once again. She follow the redhead, Merida, to a room where a nice lady was checking her brother. He had his hoodie pull out and a black nasty bruise on his side.

The next couple of hours went by quickly. Jamie, the hound boy, stayed by her side until his parent went to pick him up, he promised to go visit her again the next day. Merida's mother, Elinor, gave her some hot stuff that she called hot cocoa. It was delicious. Elinor smell really good, just as her mom and jack, not exactly the same but it made her feel safe and at home, so she ended up telling her everything. How she and her brother lived by themselves in the forest because hunters wanted to take her bother away from her, how they hunt, she didn't tell her how but she said her parents had died long time ago. Finally she told her the incident and how her brother had rescue her.

By that time Fergus, Elinor´s husband, was with them in the room. They both looked at each other in a way that made Emma be a little uncomfortable. She didn't want to make adults sad. So she smiled at them with one of the brightest smiles she had.

-You have lovely home!-

When Jack opened his eyes he wasn't at home, he was pretty sure of that the second he felt the softest pillow under his head. he may have freak out if he hadn't saw his little sister sleeping by his side, clutching him like if he was gonna disappear anytime soon. He tried to breath a little deeper and felt his chest in so much pain that he desist. Because of the sight that was coming through the window he guessed it was around two to four in the morning, so he put his hand on Emma´s back and pull her a little closer before drifting back to sleep. 

 

-Hiccup! I found it!- Fishlegs voice woke him up from a pleasant dream about flying. His green eyes met a blue exciting ones. Yesterday, during lunch, Toothless and himself have told Fishlegs and Astrid about the smell of the omega his best friend had picked up by the forest.

-What did you found exactly, Legs- Hiccup drag his body back so he could sit down on his bed, to sleepy to think properly. He needed his morning coffee to make his brain work.

-Its an article on a newspaper about the marriage of two locals- Fishlegs shove the article to his face- They seem to have been two victims of trafficking who got rescue and then married in this town, but read! read!-

Hiccup glanced at the excited young male and then looked the article. There were a lot of words surrounding a picture of four people, One was a huge man next to a lady with really long dark hair who was grabbing the hand of the other lady in a wedding dress. She had dark hair too and dark eyes and next to her was the husband, a really pale guy with snow white hair and clear eyes. They couldn't made the color of their eyes since the picture was in black and white but underneath it was the legend “ _ In the picture: Fergus Dunbroch side by side with her wife Elinor Dunbroch, next to the braid Katheryn Frost Overland and the groom Nightlight Overland” _

-Where do I heard Overland before…-The green eyed guy looked at Fishlegs for answers his brain wasn't gonna tell him in that moment.

-Overland was the name of the last documented Omega who lived in the 1700 in New Zealand, it looked like he didn't die but his family went into hiding and later on travel away from Europe to America-

At this point Hiccup was more than awake, reading the article completely, discovering that not only the father had white fur as he transform but that his family tracked down to an old heritage of arctic fox shifters and that their fur was the whitest one around the village at their time. In the article was also mention that they had survived to Mor´dur, the human hunter that had gone missing a couple of years prior.

-So the fur Toothless saw…-

-Could be from the guy, Nightlight, or from his descendants and his kid may ad gotten the omega gen from him.- Fishlegs was irradiating happiness from his found, he snatch the paper from Hiccup hands and ran out of his room- I have to tell Astrid!-

Hiccup looked down to his hands, for a second he thought of the clearance they had discovered the previous week. Most especially he thought of the “mom” and “dad” tree and in his mind he place the faces of the groom and bride over the words. He shook his head and got up, he had a desperate need of getting flowers now.


End file.
